


Just to make you happy

by peachyujae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyujae/pseuds/peachyujae
Summary: Yuta has the feeling Jaehyun is hiding something. And I'm very bad at summaries :'D
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	Just to make you happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is the first time I will post something in here, I actually have over ten Yujae fics written in paper and with this quarantine maybe I have the time to edit them and post them. 
> 
> My writing is not good, but I think it's not too bad either (I hope). Also, you will find grammatical errors because I cannot englishi lol ok, I'll leave you to it

Yuta enters the apartment hoping to see Jaehyun sprawled on the floor, books and papers scattered all around him. It's has been that way for the past three years they have been living together. He loves the sight of Jaehyun all concentrated in his studies, but he loves, even more, when the younger clings onto him and complains about how much he had to research and study for this difficult test, and how he needs kisses to feel better and restore his energy to keep going, resulting in them making out for a few long minutes.

Except for today, there are no books and there's definitely no Jaehyun in sight.

"Jae? I'm home!" Yuta announces as he walks towards their bedroom.

Jaehyun is not there so he steps out and goes to the bathroom, jolting when a breathless Jaehyun comes out of the spare room, which had been Jaehyun's before they confessed two years ago that they liked each other and since then, they stopped sleeping in separated rooms. Jaehyun’s clothes are a bit messy.

"Hi, babe!" Jaehyun greets him smiling, too enthusiast. He cups Yuta's face and pecks his lips softly.

"Hey, what were you doing in there?" Yuta asks, narrowing his eyes at the suspicious attitude of his boyfriend.

They now use the room to store clothes and stuff they don’t know where to put them because there is no more space. And it wouldn’t be weird that Jaehyun is there, that’s not what causes Yuta to suspect, it's his corporal posture and the fact that the younger came out in a rush as if he was trying to hide something.

"Mm? Nothing, why?" 

See? Instead of saying he was looking for clothes or some other thing, he said ‘nothing’. Why would he be in the room if he was doing nothing? Jaehyun is a little flustered, Yuta notices. Yuta widens his eyes and tilts his head to the side.

"Were you watching porn?" Yuta smirks mischievously. "Why didn't you tell me? We could have watched it together." He tries to walk past Jaehyun but the other grabs him from behind, stopping him from entering the room.

Jaehyun shakes his head. "What- no! I wasn't watching porn! And why would I go into that room when I have ours?"

The worst thoughts cross through Yuta's mind; his heart begins to pick up speed along with an ugly feeling fluttering in his chest. "Do you have someone in there?!" Yuta's voice is high pitched, broken almost.

"Yuta, what the fuck? You can’t seriously think that." 

"Then why would you hold me back and stop me from going in?" Yuta frowns.

Something doesn't fit in all of this. Yuta can sense it; he can feel Jaehyun's heartbeat against his back and how nervous he is. He is actually scared, but mostly curious of what's going on.

Jaehyun chuckles softly. "I'm not holding you back, I'm back hugging you. There's a difference."

Now, when Yuta truly thinks about it, he knows that if Jaehyun would want to cheat on him, he wouldn't be so dumb to bring a person into their place. And the younger knows his schedules and what time he comes home, so Yuta reasons that Jaehyun is not cheating on him. Also, he trusts the younger.

Something else is definitely going on.

"Mm okay. Are you sure?" Yuta struggles to turn around, still tightly wrapped around Jaehyun's arms.

"Positive." The younger smiles and leans down to press his lips against Yuta's. "I missed you," Jaehyun mutters before going in for another kiss.

"Missed you too." He mumbles against Jaehyun’s lips.

Yuta is not dumb; they have been around each other for years to know their tricks and habits, they know what the other is thinking just by looking into their eyes for god’s sake! Jaehyun is clearly distracting him with kisses, that's something he uses every time he makes Yuta upset. Yuta can play the distraction game too. So when he feels Jaehyun relax into the kiss, he pushes him by the shoulders, turns around too quickly and opens the door.

"Yuta no! Shit."

Yuta gasps and widens his eyes before looking back at Jaehyun.

"Care to explain?" Yuta crosses his arms over his chest, tapping his foot on the wooden floor.

Jaehyun sighs, his eyes looking big and pleading. "I'm sorry, I just- I saw him and-"

"And what? Decided it would be a good idea to bring him to our home?" Yuta groans in frustration.

Jaehyun pouts. "But look at him," he walks to the mattress on the floor and cradles the little white and black dog in his arms. "He was all dirty and alone. I couldn't leave him by himself. Look." Jaehyun almost shoves the dog in Yuta's face.

Yuta sighs deeply. It's not that he doesn't like dogs, he really does. But they had agreed on having one when they could afford a bigger apartment and have the time to properly take care of it, because now between Yuta's full-time job and Jaehyun approaching his finals plus his part-time job, they barely have time to even have a nice date.

"Love, it's beautiful. But we agreed we should wait." Yuta keeps his eyes trained on the dog because if he looks at Jaehyun, it’s an immediately lost battle. That's how weak Yuta is when it comes to the younger.

Jaehyun makes a whiny sound, places the dog carefully on the mattress once again and gets closer to Yuta, circling his arms around his waist.

"Pleeeease." Jaehyun begs in a cute voice and Yuta really has to glance somewhere else because he already feels himself caving in.

"Jaehyun."

Jaehyun starts to press soft kisses all over Yuta's neck. "Please, I'll take care of him. I'm almost done with my exams. Please, please..." He mumbles between kisses.

Yuta groans, a little smile playing on his lips. "Okay!"

"Yay!" Jaehyun loosens his grip on Yuta and picks up the dog. "Did you hear? You can stay."

The smile on Yuta's face widens at the sight of Jaehyun kissing and cradling the dog against his chest, it looks adorable. He thinks it’s not fair how soft he is for Jaehyun.

"Look at that, you already replaced me, fantastic!" Yuta teases, smirking when Jaehyun grabs him by the face a little too hard and smashes their lips together.

"I would never, oh- and tonight we can, you know, watch a porn movie, get some inspiration." Jaehyun bites his lip.

"Are you trying to bribe me so the dog can stay?" Yuta asks, amazed.

"Will it work?" 

"Totally, yeah." Yuta nods, giggling.

The next morning Yuta wakes up with kisses being placed all over his back and shoulders and a weight pressing on his lower back that he can only assume it's Jaehyun on top of him. He moves a little and groans at the slight pain on his muscles, it turns out the movie was quite inspirational after all, resulting in Yuta to ache in all the good and some bad places too.

"Good morning, gorgeous," Jaehyun says before continuing his ministrations.

"Morning." Yuta sighs.

"I already made breakfast, your favorite."

The younger keeps on pressing kisses on Yuta's shoulders and neck, hands resting on top of Yuta's and lacing their fingers.

At first, Yuta doesn't think too much about it; they are overly affectionate towards each other when they just wake up, it's probably the only moment they are like that. But something about this particular morning of trying to please Yuta isn't right, and that has to mean one thing.

"What did he do?" Yuta asks, feeling Jaehyun tense up right after his question. Yeah, he really knows when Jaehyun is acting off.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb," Yuta squirms until Jaehyun shifts a little and lets him turn on his back. "What did the dog do?"

Jaehyun purses his lips, eyes avoiding Yuta's gaze. "Mmm he- he chewed on your white shoes."

"Fuck, Jaehyun. I bought them three weeks ago and they were fucking expensive!" Yuta sits on the bed, still with Jaehyun straddling him, and rubs his face with both hands. This is not how he imagined his morning would start.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'll buy you new ones." Jaehyun pouts, hoping it would be enough to ease his boyfriend’s grumpiness. It doesn't, and Jaehyun grimaces at that.

"Whatever." Yuta says coldly and pushes Jaehyun off of him before getting up from the bed, muttering something in Japanese on his way to the bathroom that Jaehyun wishes he could understand.

After they finish breakfast in an incredible, awful silence because Yuta was frowning most of the time and his gaze was settled on the food and nothing else, Yuta decides to wash the dishes, ignoring the way Jaehyun speaks cutely at the dog. He can't help but feel furious at the tiny, fluffy hairball that's now living with them; he knows it's not the dog's fault, neither Jaehyun's and he will get over it very soon, but those shoes were pretty expensive and they were new.

Yuta jumps a little when Jaehyun sneaks his arms around his waist from behind and presses his lips against his nape, humming softly.

"Are you mad at me?" Jaehyun whispers.

Yuta hates being so vulnerable and weak when it comes to Jaehyun, he hates the way his warm breath tickles his skin and makes him shiver. He hates not being able to stay mad at Jaehyun for too long and hates the way his heart aches when he is being so cold towards him. Why did he even have to fall in love with Jaehyun? Yuta knew he would be this weak from the first time he saw the younger.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"It's not gonna work." Yuta dries his hands and turns around to face his boyfriend, he glares at Jaehyun and has to immediately look away because damn, he really wants to kiss him right now. "Your kisses won't work this time. I'm upset, give me time."

Jaehyun gives Yuta time, only until Yuta comes back home and it becomes dark and they go to sleep. Jaehyun scoots closer to Yuta when the other lies next to him but leaves some space between them.

Jaehyun turns on his side, hand coming up to rest on Yuta's chest. "Babe, I'm sorry. Please talk to me."

"I told you to give me time." Yuta huffs.

"But I can't, because you are mad at me and I can't stand it." Jaehyun pouts. "We haven't kissed all day, you haven't hugged me and I miss you."

"I don't want to kiss you." 

Jaehyun suddenly moves to lie on top of Yuta and rests his chin on Yuta's chest, giving him big innocent eyes, making his pout more prominent now. "Don't say that to me, it hurts. You always want to kiss me, you said it two years ago when you confessed."

The thing is, Yuta knows Jaehyun goes crazy when Yuta denies him kisses. He is just playing now.

Yuta shrugs. "I really don't want to kiss you."

"Yuta!" Jaehyun frowns as he moves further up, so now his face is hovering over the other. "I need kisses, give me kisses."

"No."

Jaehyun grabs Yuta's face in his hands and starts placing sloppy kisses all over his face, ignoring the protests of his boyfriend. "I love you, I love you..." He says repeatedly.

Yuta giggles. "I love you too, stop it."

"’Mkay, kiss me now."

Yuta rolls his eyes but indulges in anyways. He can't be mad at Jaehyun, that's a fact.

Yuta breaks the kiss, pecking his lips tenderly. "We better discipline that cute, soft, hairy, stupid chewer dog or else I will throw you out to the streets. And on top of that, I'll keep the dog."

Jaehyun gasps. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

They are walking back home from a coffee date. Contently hand in hand, chatting about stuff when Jaehyun suddenly stops walking. Yuta looks at him with confusion, eyes following what could it be that made him stop.

There on a glass door, there's a flyer of a lost dog, their dog.

"It's Jay, but his real name is Coco." Jaehyun sighs shakily, eyes growing wet.

Yuta gets closer to the paper to inspect it. "Maybe he looks like ours; you know how they can look alike."

"It's him, look at the top of his head. It's the same black spot, the exact shape."

Yuta wants to take Jaehyun in his arms and hold him tight. "Yeah, I know." He whispers.

Jaehyun takes his phone out and saves the number to call later at home.

It's been two weeks since they had returned Coco to their home, they were happy that the dog could be reunited with his family and they could see the dog was euphoric to go with them, wriggling his tail like crazy because he was finally with the people he loved.

Yuta has been a little concerned though. Jaehyun is grumpy all the time, snapping at him and shrugging at everything Yuta says. He wasn’t expecting the younger to be so affected by it.

Yuta is currently seated on the couch with a book on his hands, smiling when he hears the front door opening.

"Babe!"

"Here," Jaehyun hands Yuta a box, a slight pout on his lips. "They are the same Jay- Coco chewed."

Yuta furrows his eyebrows. The shoes didn't mattered anymore, they never truly did. "Wha- Jaehyun you didn't have to."

Jaehyun shrugs. "There's no more dog, so you can have new stuff without risking them."

“I literally put stuff I didn’t want him to chew on where he wouldn’t reach and-” Yuta shakes his head and stands up, worrying about the way Jaehyun seems to want to cry. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, hyung. I’ll go take a nap.”

Yuta’s breath hitches in his throat at Jaehyun calling him ‘hyung’, it was a long time since he called him that. Now ‘babe’ is their thing, and for some reason, it makes Yuta panic.   
"Jae, don't be like this. I wanted him to stay too."

"Don't lie, you didn't like him from the start. I bet you are more than happy that he left." Jaehyun rolls his eyes before going to their room.

Yuta stays frozen because, "What the hell was that?" He asks himself.

Jaehyun groans when he hears the doorbell ring. Yuta isn't home so he has to check who it is, and it annoys him, everything annoys him lately. Call it overreaction, but he really wanted Coco to stay with him and he was already so in love and excited to have the little creature home, that when he had to give it back to his true owners, it broke his heart. And Yuta wasn't helping in any way either, it was like he didn't care and it bothered Jaehyun. Why he couldn’t understand?

Jaehyun opens the door only to find no one. Or at least that's what he thinks until his eyes catch something on the floor. A light brown, fluffy dog is sitting right at the door. A pink bow tied around its neck, making it look adorable. More than it already is.

Jaehyun coos and crouches to take it in his hands and scratch behind its ears softly, delighted at the way the dog nuzzles into his hand. "Hey pretty." He notices a little envelope and opens it.

'Our first baby. I love you, Yuta.'

Jaehyun's smile is so immensely wide that he thinks his cheeks are going to hurt tomorrow.

"Do you like it?"

The younger looks to the side and sees Yuta hiding behind the wall, only his head peeking out.

"Yes, come here."

Yuta walks towards Jaehyun and kisses him softly on the cheek, right where his dimple is. "She is cute, isn't she?"

They move inside their apartment and Jaehyun places the puppy on the floor, letting her explore and sniff every corner of her now home.

"The cutest." Jaehyun cups Yuta's face and leans to press a kiss on his lips. "Thank you, I love you too. But, why? I thought you wouldn't want one until we got a bigger place."

Yuta sighs. "Jaehyun, I know how much it affected you when we had to leave Coco with his family. And I just couldn’t stand to see you moping around all day, your lips would get all pouty and I wasn't able to kiss you because you were mad at me, It was torture, let me tell you. You would scoot over to the other side of the bed, also, and I was cold.”

“I’m sorry for making you feel like that, I didn’t mean to.” He looks down and bites his lip, embarrassed. He didn’t notice he was being such a jerk. "I just- I really grew fond of him in such a short amount of time and- I guess it was because I saved him from being run by a car and then bathe him and all. I don't know, I got sad."

A big smile appears on Yuta’s face at the cute man he has as boyfriend. Honestly, his heart can barely take it. Yuta would do anything to make Jaehyun happy. “I know, babe. And it won't be that bad, right? Having her? But we can't get another one until we move out of this place, that's final."

"Dude, you make me so happy, you have no idea." Jaehyun says while watching the puppy wiggle its tail happily, discovering all these new smells.

"Me or the dog?"

"You," Jaehyun looks back at Yuta, he runs the tip of his nose against Yuta's nose bridge and then leans to peck his lips tenderly. "You make me happy."

"You make me happy too."

Yuta looks down when he feels something tugging at his shoe string, and there she is, the little puppy growling and tugging at it happily. Resulting in Jaehyun to burst out in laughter.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that was it. I hope it wasn't TOO BAD! lmfao 
> 
> Please know you are treating with a sensitive soul, so if you have any critics or anything you didn't like, you can point it out kindly. So yeah, don't take it too seriously, this is just for fun, anywayssss
> 
> If you made it this far, thaaaank you so much! :)


End file.
